deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:AgentXA564/Syndicate Agents (X-Files) vs. Cultists of the Old Ones (Cthulhu Mythos)
The agents of the syndicate: faceless goons serving a horrid agenda vs. The cultists of the old ones: mad worshipers of beings beyond our comprehension WHO IS DEADLIEST?!? Agents of the Syndicate Note: Spoilers ahead for X-Files. Biography: The syndicate is an international conspiracy designed to help an alien race take over the world. They are trying to create a slave race of alien human hybrids before they were massacred and their remaining members were eventually killed as well. These people are the faceless goons the syndicate sends in to do their dirty work. They never have names and are never missed when they are killed; however, they are highly trained and dangerous warriors. Close Ranged Weapon: The Alien Stiletto. This alien weapon is highly sought after by the syndicate as it is accurate enough to hit a nickel sized spot on the skull and still tough enough to penatrate it. It has a small, thin, 6-inch long cylindrical device that when a button is pressed pushes an icepick-like blade out. Medium Ranged Weapon: SIG-Sauer P228. Though used mostly by Dana Scully, the SIG-Sauer P228 is also used by agents of the syndicate. It has a 13 round capacity with 9mm rounds. It, like most of the syndicate's weapons, is very small and compact. Long Ranged Weapon: M24 Sniper Rifle. This is the sniper-rifle of choice for many members of the syndicate, including the ciggarette smoking man himself. It uses 7.62mm rounds and one clip has a five-round capacity. It has an effective range of 800 meters and telescopic sights. Assault Weapon: Heckler and Koch MP5. Syndicate agents use this deadly weapon for attacks where their goal is to get in, kill everyone, and get out quickly. It is an automatic weapon, uses 9mm rounds and has 15 round clips. Cultists of the Old Ones Biography: For millions of years, Great Cthulhu and the other Great Old Ones, ancient and powerful gods, slept in various places in Earth and space. They are destined to return when the sunken city of R'lyeh rises and Cthulhu awakens; however, they are not without help. They have hundreds of followers willing to go mad or die for them. These people are, like the agents of the syndicate, without remorse or mercy. What they lack in training they make up for in eldrich powers. Close Ranged Weapon: Enchanted Sacrificial Dagger. This weapon appears to be a normal dagger; however, when someone is killed with it, the killer gains magical power. Other then that, it functions exactly like any other dagger. Note: the photo's daggers are celtic; however, they look the most like the enchanted sacrificial dagger. Medium Ranged Weapon: The Smith and Wesson Revolver. The revolver is a favorite weapon among cultists. It may not be concealable, but it packs a powerful punch. These revolvers use .45 caliber ammunition and have 6 shots in them. They sacrifice extra ammunition for power and reliability. Long Ranged Weapon: Despite lacking the training of the syndicate agents, the cultists strike them with a weapon very difficult to fight: a magic spell. These cultists have the spell Mind Blast. This spell causes its targe to go into a panic and lose sanity. It can be cast from a ways away and is quick to cast. Assault Weapon: The cultists bring in the 12-gauge shotgun for their assault weapon. It is pump action and can hold five rounds; however, it, once again, sacrifices range for power. The twelve gauge rounds are a lot more powerful then 9mm rounds. X-Factors Notes on Battle This is a fair fight. Though the Cultists aren't as well trained, they have magic. The purpose of this battle is to see if the magic the cultists have is enough to overcome the advantages the syndicate agents have, that and as a battle of quantity vs. strength with the weapon ammo. If anyone thinks this fight is unfair, then I will give the cultists more spells to even the fight out. There is only need to notify me if the cultists need more power. The scenario is that five cultists are meeting outside the town of Kingsport to plan a festival. The Syndicate is worried about the Great Old Ones awakening and sends five of its agents to kill the cultists. The cultists are in a shack in the woods. The syndicate agents are planning to ambush the cultists; however, the cultists are expecting to be attacked. Voting ends Saturday the 27th. Battle A man enters a dark room to see another man sitting down on a chair, smoking a ciggaret. He gestures for him to sit down and hands him some papers.The first man reads the papers while the ciggaret smoking man watches. He nods and leavs to deliver the orders to his men. A car bustles down a forest road towards a cabin. A man wearing robes gets out of the car and approaches the door. He knocks on it and says, "Ph'nglui mglw'hafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wagah'nagl fhtagn" and is let in. Four other men wearing robes are also inside the cabin. The first man says, "I have dire news. I had a vision of our deaths at the hands of our enemies. I fear that it is a sign from Great Cthulhu that by the end of this day, we will all die." Another cultist shrugs him off, "We will prepare for an attack; however, it matters not if we die. Nyarlathotep's will is almost complete." Several hours later, five syndicate agents position themselves in places around the cabin. Two with MP5s go near the door, a sniper hids on the nearby hill, and the last two MP5 users put themselves near the windows. The sniper makes a hand sign and one of the syndicate agents positions himself to kick the door open when a shogun shell bursts through the door and blasts him in the chest. (1 syndicate agent dead). The other syndicate agents are shocked and fall back into the woods to set up another ambush; however, the cultist jumps out of the cabin only to get shot by the sniper. (1 cultist dead). The sniper scans for more cultists when he gets an odd feeling. He draws his alien stiletto and lunges back. He is blocked by a cultist carrying an enchanted dagger. He makes several stabs with the alien stiletto but misses. The cultist gets him in the leg with the dagger and then stabs him in the chest, sending him to the ground. The cultist then tears his heart out in the name of Cthulhu and absorbs his power. (2 syndicate agents dead). Another syndicate agent is being chased by two cultists. He gets behind a tree and fires his MP5, killing one of them. (2 culstists dead). He and the other cultists fire both of their weapons at once to hear a loud clicking sound. They drop their main weapons and reach for their sidearms. The syndicate agent draws first and the cultist lays dead. (3 culstists dead). The other two syndicate agents are in the woods when they see another car heading towards the shack. They wonder if this car is back-up for either side when a nearby cultist casts mind blast on them. They both reel in pain before one of them guns down the other with his MP5. (3 syndicate agents dead). Suddenly two pistol shots ring out and both the cultist and the agent drop dead. (4 syndicate agents dead, 4 cultists dead). The last syndicate agent recognises the car as Fox Mulder's and decides to finish the cultists quickly. The final cultist rushes out with his knife to run away from the syndicate agent with the gun. The syndicate agent tries to chase the cultist deeper into the woods to avoid attention from the FBI agents when the cultist gets an idea. He turns around and tackles the syndicate agent. They both are struggling on the ground for the gun. The syndicate agent shoves the cultist off him and reaches for the gun; however, the cultist springs upon him with a knife. A gunshot rings through the air and the cultist drops. (5 cultists dead). Dana Scully hollers, "Freeze, hands in the air!" The syndicate agent grabs his gun and raises it when blood starts pouring out of his mouth. He looks down and sees a huge knife in his chest. (5 syndicate agents dead). A tall masked figure stands behind him. Scully is about to say something when the masked figure shoots a wire onto a tree and departs. WINNER: TIE Author's Opinion Though the syndicate was better trained and organised, the mind blast spell made their own agents into enemies of both sides. Category:Blog posts